Chica's second life
by XxWolfAuthorxX
Summary: Chica a Chicken Animatronic who use to be a human girl but was murdered and stuff inside a chicken animatronic suit now she possessed it. She tries to live with her new self but is haunted by her past remembering her crush in her past lifetime with regrets, when her past-life time comes back and interferes with her new life things change dramatically. But can she be happy now?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Five nights at freddy's

CHAPTER 1: Chica's heart by XxWolfAuthorXx

It was a Monday, at the new improved Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. The band was being ready by employees on the stage the whole band knew what to do still after all these years.

Chica was the only one out of them who still could not let go of her past. She missed her mom her father and a boy named Austin she loved. She hated being some yellow chicken animatronic it was not fair she always thought.

"Come on Chica it's time to start!" Bonnie whispered eagerly. Chica got ready with her fellow bandmates and they started to play their after intro song.

Chica helped sing with her Bandmates on the stage in front of the children. There was Bonnie the Bunny that played guitar and Freddy Fazbear the Star/Leader of the show a Bear sang. The children were smiling at the Animatronics playing. Laughter struck out at moments. Even teenagers were there to watch! However, well Chica sang she looked around in the crowd something unbelievable caught her eye, It was him! ("How is this possible?") Chica thought

It was Austin himself in the back of the crowd it was unbelievable Chica loved his smile she wished she could go in the crowd and hug him and tell him what it was like these years without him, although he was a teen now.

Her thoughts were darted away as it was her part of the song to sing again.

(FIVE MINUTES LATER...)

The songs were finally over. Chica was glad it was over for a while, but it was kind of worth it to see the children be happy all she really cared about though was Austin someone from her past was actually here not far from in front of her! All the animatronics just went a frozen pose like some kind of OFF/MODE.

Employees went to Arcades, Pirate Cove, Pizza Stands and all that. Many children were walking up to the animatronics admiring the features they had some others walked up to the musical box to sing along , Though all that was on Chica's mind was Austin his beautiful brown eyes.

Chica snapped herself out of her daydreaming ("It's just silly for me and him talking together after it's been so long")she realized she was daydreaming so long by the time she was done, all the children left.

Except someone was coming toward Bonnie and Freddy,) Austin was checking out the animatronics first bonnie than Freddy mumbling something in front of them. (Chica couldn't hear the words well enough to understand) Chica heart was beating fast the closer or she felt something like that, He was finally right in front of Chica.

Chica was about to burst with happiness. Chica head twitched which made Austin jump back a little but then came cautiously back.

Chica remembered in her past-life, Austin her crush on him and she scolded her life was taken away by a heartless psychopath...but Chica tried not to think about that right now)

"Hmmm Chica the chicken... how awesome…" Chica vision him in her past-life younger now he was a boy than he grew so much, it wasn't hard to identify him compared to his younger self though. Austin had black smooth hair with brown colored eyes, his bushy eyebrows now a bit thinner and he was wearing a dark brown shirt with black jeans. Chica looked at his hand a shiny bracelet she gave him in her past-life was there, she quickly repeated in her head ("he kept it he kept it!").

Austin asked unsteadily stuttering catching Chica off guard, "Chica you…I mean it's just..." Austin's words trailed off but then added "you seem kind of familiar in a way... Like I fee-" Austin stopped talking as a man a daylight watch guy yelled at him "GET AWAY FROM THE ANIMATRONICS, OFF LIMITS KID!" Austin sighed "Damn, while... Chica it felt strange talking to you... but I just had to...what am I doing talking to a animatronic…" Austin muttered to himself and quickly walked off not wanting to hear the man yell again. Chica was frustrated and sad at the same time wondering what Austin meant. Now she might never know!

Chica wished she could have said something to Austin but she knew Freddy would get angry and no one messes with Freddy. All she could do was stand there in the pose for hours to come until she had to do another crappy song.

(NIGHT TIME shortly after closing)

It was nighttime. Bonnie and Freddy was off the show stage both heading to a room there way toward The Office to try to attack the new Night guard. Chica sighed side of Chica didn't really like this, Another side felt anger toward the security guards since killed by a security guard who tricked her and killed her than being brought back by a child with the same fate.

What was she going to do anyways, fight Bonnie and Freddy? Finally, she lost her thoughts when a scream came from the office... The new guy probably saw Bonnie in the hallway…

After hours Chica heard and left the Guard to Bonnie tonight when she heard, bang on the glass door of the pizzeria. Chica volunteered to check it out. Bonnie instructed to Chica "If you need us just screech Chica" Chica nodded and went toward the front of the pizzeria.

It could be another teenager trying to sneak in to play arcade games but it was always the same conclusion... Freddy always gets them. Chica finally got to the front... Chica was surprised to find Austin inside the pizzeria in a black hoodie... ("Is Austin insane, what was he doing here around night!") Austin was just about to leave out the door until he saw Chica... So many thought ran through Chica's mind.

Austin's answer barely hearable "Chica… so you can move at night? Huh?" Austin was starting to huff from the cold air. Chica felt bad for him ("he must be freezing, I guess being human and all would have to deal with things like that…") Chica guessed

Chica was about to let out a word when she snapped her jaw shut only letting out "Au- "

Austin paused and then said "*Au, You tried to say my name? I swear I heard you…I must be tired why am I even here…," pondering and then Austin muttered "This is just crazy, I'm standing out in the damn cold in the middle of the night to see a chicken animatronic I completely lost it…" scolding himself

Chica wanted to warn him about staying near here Austin finally asked, "There's something about you Chica you just remind me of…" Austin sighed frustrated of himself not having the courage.

Chica heard footsteps from the party room coming toward her each moment. Chica knew it wasn't safe for Austin to be here.. Chica said quietly quickly "not safe, Run!" Austin was puzzled at first but then snapped out of it and ran away from the pizzeria. Chica was scared she loved Austin but she could let him die, there was a creek behind her. Chica said to herself "Austin…"


End file.
